In the present household and cosmetic industries, cosmetic tools or articles for daily use, such as small brushes, are involved. Since the cosmetic tools or articles for daily use need to be used every day, and because their use types have particularity, they require to be washed and sterilized frequently. A typical method is performing a drying treatment by sunlight irradiation or using drying devices after washing, however, there is no specific sterilization device for a targeted treatment. Besides, they need to be stored in specific containers after washing and sterilization; at the same time, since cosmetic tools or specific living tools have different use types, they need to be stored separately. Thus, a plurality of containers for storage are needed, which leads to too many storage containers, and it is inconvenient to get the tools at any time in use.